


红羽

by Takekeke



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekeke/pseuds/Takekeke
Summary: 2019-03-14zio世界王篇相关的短小脑洞关于没有成为000也没有成为火野议员的联想大概是个单人向... .吧?





	红羽

那片红羽落在肩上时，映司好像忘却了什么。

抬头望了望天，既无鸟雀飞过，也无大树遮挡。是晴空万里的好天气。"an..."回过神时一个陌生的字词从嘴边脱出。

“你要找的人叫ankh吗?”面前的异邦老婆婆笑着说"名字很少见啊。

“啊，不.."映司刚想解释，婆婆接着讲道"不过它的寓意很不错哦，象征着生命。你要找的大概是个热爱生命的人吧。

"ankh，生命."小声重复了一遍这个单词及它的寓意。不自觉勾起唇角,甜甜的酒窝就现了出来。“真好啊”

“啊!不对!老婆婆我想问的是.

“你该回来了。”久不联络的父亲打来电话，语重心长地说。映司沉默了片刻应了声好。

窗外正对大海，再远些的地方可以看到座座小岛屿，海浪冲撞上岩壁泛，起大片的白色泡沫，融入海面就散了，只留下层层波浪。

听着阵阵海浪声，映司开始收拾本来就没有多少的行李。

他回想起曾游走过的地方。虽然文化贫富各不相同，但情绪表现都是一样的。会因为绚烂的美景而微笑，会因为触碰到新事物而惊奇，会因为因为吃到好吃的而心情开朗。这些会哭，会笑，会怒的情绪构成了一个个鲜活的生命的生命，从而构成了一个精彩的世界。

一些零钱，换洗的内裤，想了想还是把这张照片也带上。

这张带着他半张背影的风景照是-个开朗的大男孩送他的。

“啊抱歉，情不自禁就，"男孩挠挠头，笑着向映司道歉。

“没关系的”映司同样回了人一个微笑"你是旅游摄影师?

“不是”男孩摇了摇头，低头查看刚刚所拍过的照片“是给一个朋友看的。盯着照片男孩皱起了眉”总感觉少了什么.”而后又就把已经冲印出来照片递给映司"这张照片就送给你啦，留作个纪念，bye~" 男孩挥了挥手走的潇洒。

说到少了什么，在近期的确也有这种体会，若有若无的遗失感时时出现，不过这片小红羽出现后就消去了些许。

“这是不是要带上你的意思呢?”低头轻抚这片小红羽，红羽因为空气流动而轻轻摆动正好避开了映司的触碰，又在映司想要收回手时拂过手指，迅速地，轻轻地。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 后记
> 
> 不知道能不能看的出来,
> 
> 其实开头第一句是因为AG有那么一瞬想起来了，才会觉得忘记了什么的。
> 
> 出现了若有若无的遗失感也是不想忘记的表现。
> 
> 写完之后感觉自己就是个辣鸡(卑微哭泣)


End file.
